


A winter's night

by JoltTheCorgi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoltTheCorgi/pseuds/JoltTheCorgi
Summary: Blue remembers the night that changed his life. It was only around a month after Red came back after disappearing to Mt Silver, but things are now different and Blue wishes that things were back to normal and that Red stops ignoring him.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 19





	1. The begining of angst

**Author's Note:**

> God I love Pokemon and this ship and I'm sorry it ended up so angsty it was originally supposed to be super soft.

It was a cold winter's night, blue remembered it vividly. The sky was a deep blue, snow covered almost every surface. Blue also took note on how it was colder than most other winter nights. Yet, despite how cold the night was it was one of the best nights in Blue's life. He often recollected it multiple times on sleepless nights, remembering the night eventually lulling him to sleep. 

Blue woke up with a start, having another nightmare that he couldn't quite remember. He glanced over at his clock, it said that it was almost midnight. Blue sighed and stood up, still in his PJs he decided to wander around his house. He didn't plan on doing anything in particular, just wander. But when he walked in front of an old photo of him and his rival, he slightly teared up and gently grabbed it. He stared at it for a moment, it was of him and red when they were just kids. They both looked so happy. Blue wiped away a forming tear and placed the photo back down. "Why did we have to change?" Blue asked himself, quietly.  
Blue then heard the sound of small footsteps and turned around to see his Sylveon, looking sleepy. Blue kneeled down to pet her head, "I'm sorry if I woke you." He said softly. Sylveon only responded by gently nuzzling his hand then happily looking up at Blue, wrapping her ribbons around his arm. Blue lightly chuckled and stood up, looking around aimlessly before his eyes landed on the door. "Hey Sylveon, want to go for a walk?" He asks, Sylveon responding with a small happy noise. Blue went to go change into more appropriate clothes and threw a hat and scarf on.  
Blue walked outside into the cold, crisp night air. When he breathed out Blue noticed the white puff of air. Sylveon already dashed ahead and hopped around in the snow. Blue slowly followed sylveon, just looking around at how everything was frozen under the snow. He walked past multiple things that triggered past memories for him, one being a park he and red used to play in when they were younger and the place where they used to train together. Blue stopped walking and just stared at the two places, biting his lower lip.  
Everything had been different since Red came back down from Mt Silver. He'd been even more closed off, and even to an extent avoided blue. Blue walked over to the park and sat on the bench, looking out over the town. Then blue noticed something, only a bit far away, it was Red. He was seemingly training. Blue sighs, "He's always training nowadays." He thinks to himself. Blue stares at Red for a moment, just watching him train before he just sighs and stands up, starting to walk over where Red was training. His sylveon trailing behind him. "Hey there Mr silent champion! What brings you here at the middle of the night?" Blue says, teasing a bit. Red makes no attempt to respond as he continues to train, his Charizard sparring his Pikachu. "Awh, are you going to ignore me now?" Blue tilts his head, a fake smirk on his face. Red just slightly turns his head towards Blue, glaring at him.  
Blue is taken aback by the hostility, "Hey, if you don't want me here you should've just said something." Blue mumbles, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looks at the ground. There was an unusual silence between them, the only sounds being the two Pokemon sparring. Blue looks up and notices Red's lack of winter clothes. He then tosses his scarf at Red, "I know you probably got hardened or something at Mt Silver, but like… don't freeze out here." He pauses for a moment. Hoping for some kind of response. When he got nothing he sighed and just began walking away, "Smell ya later Red." He says, a hint of sadness in his voice as he walked away.


	2. Oh boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Blue honey you deserve betterrrrrr

Blue stormed back to his house and fiddled with his keys and managed to open his door, he let sylveon in before him and when he walked in and closed the door behind him he just crumbled. He began to grossly cry and curl in on himself. He missed his rival, no, he missed his best friend. He missed their misadventures. Their battles. Their one sided talks. He missed Red, he missed him so much that it hurt. And he doesn't know how to fix it, did he push Red away by being a mean rival? Was he too harsh? Blue sobs and sobs until it was hard to breath. And then he didn't even stop until his sylveon bat her head against him and rubbed against him, attempting to comfort him. Blue takes deep breaths and pets sylveon, beginning to calm himself down. He rubs the remaining tears away and weakly stands up and stumbles over to the bathroom. He turns the sink on and splashes water onto his face before drying it off. He then looked at himself in the mirror, light bags under his eyes, messy tangled hair, puffy red eyes, tear stains running down his cheeks… pathetic. Blue sniffles a bit before stumbling back to his room and throwing himself onto his bed, burying himself underneath blankets and pillows. Soon enough, he fell asleep. 

When Blue awoke, he noticed that it definitely wasn't morning, he sat up and groaned a bit. He then turned to look at his clock, 1 pm. He then noticed the date the clock said, shit. He'd been asleep for a week. Blue then stood up and checked his rotom phone. There were almost over 100 messages he missed. A few from green, some from his mom, heck even a few from gramps. Blue sighed and scrolled through all of them without reading and just replied with a small 'sorry' before he went to go make himself, brunch? Whatever it didn't matter to him, he just wanted to eat. He noticed sylveon went back into her ball so he let her out and filled her bowl with Pokemon food and went about making waffles.   
Right as Blue finished his waffles there was a knock on his door. Blue groaned loudly, annoyed at the interruption as he went to go answer it. He opened the door and saw it was a tearful Green who immediately pulled him into a hug, "I was so worried about you, you idiot!" She practically yelled. "Don't ever do that again! You nearly gave everyone a heart attack with your little disappearance! What happened you dummy?" Green let go of Blue and tapped her foot. Blue sighs, "Can I atleast eat my waffles before explaining?" He asks in a whiny voice. Green sighs and nods, sitting with blue at the table.   
Whilst eating his waffles, Blue just tells Green that he ended up sleeping for an entire week. She asks him if anything happened that might've caused him to just sleep for a week. Blue thinks for a moment, remembering his interaction with Red but decides to not tell Green. "Nah, it just happened. Maybe something I ate..?" He shrugs. "Do you think someone might've tried poisoning you??" Green ponders, to which Blue just shrugged again, stuffing his face with waffles. "Well, I'm going to let you eat your...brunch.. stay safe Blue," Green softly smiles at Blue before leaving.   
Later that day Blue decides he should probably go shopping for more Pokemon food and possibly other things. So he changed out of the clothes he slept in for a week and set off. Looking around the multitude of stores he ended up getting some good Pokemon food, multiple store owners greeting him. While just browsing around, Blue caught glance of Red. "Oh great, I'm probably the last person he wants to see." Blue thinks to himself. He and Red and up making eye contact, a light blush dusting both of their cheeks, Red's blush being less noticeable. Red's eyes slightly widen as he does a little short wave towards Blue. Blue lightly smiles as he waves back, letting out a short chuckle. "What am I doing? I mean he clearly doesn't like me." Blue thinks to himself. Blue quickly decides to turn away and just walk away. He speedwalks away and back home, setting his bags down. He gently sighs and collapses onto his couch, and begins to flip through all the channels. "Red, Red, Red, news, cartoon, Red, Red, god why is Red everywhere on TV today?!" Blue says, annoyed as he flips through the channels. He groans and settles with watching a cheesy romance movie. As the movie starts blue goes to make popcorn, when the popcorn's done he sits down and munches away.


	3. Oh Arceus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did I doooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I'M SORRY IT'S SHORTT

It was late when Blue had the knock at the door, he was in the middle of a movie too! Blue mumbles to himself as he stands up to answer the door, when he opened it he was not prepared for what he saw. Red standing there, a bit beat up and bloodied. Red began to sign "Blue" before collapsing, Blue catching him. "Oh Arceus what happened?!" Blue quickly closes and locks the door and lays Red onto the couch and rushes to the bathroom. He grabbed the first aid and began to tend to the Red's wounds. Blue noticed the sheer amount of blood seeping through red's jacket and freezes, his head racing. "I have to take his shirt off. I have, to take red's shirt off.." Blue thinks to himself, he quickly shakes his head and takes a deep breath as he began to fumble with gently taking Red's jacket and shirt off to tend to the wounds underneath. It'd be an understatement to say that Blue's face turned Red when he saw red's bare chest. But blue quickly got semi-over his flusteredness to help his friend. He tended to red's wounds, and put an icepack on one of red's eyes, which was beginning to become a black eye. When he was done, blue placed a blanket gently over Red and sat down on the chair next to the sofa, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Red to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all I binge wrote tonight but worry not!! It will get updated.


End file.
